Unsaid Words
by arya21
Summary: Random things our favorite Gakuen Alice Characters would NEVER dare to say...


Disclaimer: My mommy said I would never own Gakuen Alice…

Disclaimer: My mommy said I would never own Gakuen Alice…

Okay, my mind was away from Gakuen Alice for the past weeks since I was busy with Vampire Knight and Kyo Kara Maoh…Sad to say, I was able to prove that Gakuen Alice is no longer my favorite anime. I was also able check the fanfictions for the said anime and it did entertain me. Now, why am I telling this, because I got the inspiration from those fanfictions since those fanfics concerning the phrase "how to annoy…" is very common. But don't worry, as my summary said it would be about things they would never say. :)

"_**Things They Would Never Say"**_

**Mikan**

Mikan: Yuck! Who could be so stupid to eat those fluff puffs?

Mikan: Jinno-sensei I adore you! Please be mine!

Mikan: Well, yeah, my grandfather is an old grump…

Mikan: Natsume is so lucky to have private lessons with Persona.

Mikan: Ruka! Thanks for the rabbit! It was delicious!

Mikan: Sure Reo, I'll tell you where Natsume is!

Mikan: Hotaru? Oh you mean my slave…Of couse she's not my friend.

Mikan: Get away from me you gay freak! Stay at least 500 feet away will you?!

Mikan: Hey Nat, I notice you and Ruka are always together. Wanna get married?

**Natsume**

Natsume: Does the uniform make me look fat?

Natsume: Get away you hag! (sees someone) Tsubasa! Please date me!

Natsume: (Skipping) I just burned the Sakura tree! I just burned the Sakura Tree!

Natsume: Sure Persona, I'll kill Mikan for you! But you have to make Narumi kiss me!

Natsume: Ruka, I sold your picture to Imai for a box of fluff puffs!

Natsume: (In front of the student body)Hey Mikan! I love you! You are the most beautiful girl in the world! (looks around) Nevermind! Sumire looks better!

Natsume: Nuh-uh, not gonna lend you my ribbon Mikan. Go find your own! Beehh!

Natsume: (in a dress pouting) Youichi said I look weird. But I'm normal, right?

**Hotaru**

Hotaru: Mikan! I'm scared of the dark! Please don't leave me! (hugs Mikan's leg)

Hotaru: I failed my exams! Its Ruka's fault, he made me clean the barn with him!

Hotaru: There! I gave all my money to charity!

Hotaru: (gives away candy while on top of a desk) I'm the giving fairy! Sugar, Spice and

Everything nice!

Hotaru: Ruka, could you please forget about Mikan and go out with me instead? (hands in

Praying position; pouting)

Hotaru: I wanna be like Narumi when I grow up!

Hotaru: Sorry, I can only invent stuff that promotes peace. Never guns or spying materials. (Smiles really wide)

Hotaru: I want my bottle! Give me my bottle! I'll tell Jinno if you don't!

**Ruka**

Ruka: So Hotaru, how should I pose for my next pictorial?

Ruka: Hey Nat, could you please burn the barn for me? I'll give you my picture if you do.

Ruka: Sorry Mikan, I'm gonna watch a movie with Narumi tonight.

Ruka: I'm allergic with animals! Get them away!

Ruka: Natsume, why aren't you as cool and mysterious as Persona? I think you need to spend more time with him. (nods head with hand under his chin)

Ruka: (Jumping around) Lalalala…Rabbit and chick for dinner. Yum!

Ruka: Hey Koko, read Natsume's mind for me will you? I'll pay for your burial after.

Ruka: Narumi is the most handsome guy in the world! Hotaru is no match to my prince!

**Narumi**

Narumi: Am I gay enough?

Narumi: (grabs a megaphone) I'm in love with Mikan's mom! And I'm afraid to admit it!

Narumi: Jinno, I adore you for ranking Mikan as a no-star. She needs to be more like you don't you think?

Narumi: If I sell Mikan and Natsume to Reo, I wonder how much I will earn?

**Jinno**

Jinno: (Smiles wide) Class, did you know today is care bears day? Everyone gets a free carebear!

Jinno: Ne, Narumi could you fix my hair like yours?

Jinno: Class, the one with the lowest grade gets a prize! Mikan, not included, I already have a Kiss prepared for my little princess!

Jinno: Romeo, oh, Romeo! Where art thou my Romeo! Don't you think I'm a better actress than Ruka! His acting on the last play was obviously fake!

Jinno: Dismissed! Gotta watch spongebob!

**Persona**

Persona: No! I don't wanna wear that mask! Give me a pink one instead!

Persona: Natsume, I am your father.

Persona: Hey Mikan, you think you can get Natsume! Do-yuh? Do-yuh? I'm much more cute than you are! Pigtails are out, layers are in!

Persona: Would anyone like to hear my speech on world peace? (cricket, cricket) Mommy! They hate me!

Persona: I'm such a loser!

_What do you think? I'm happy that you are reading this very sentence but a review would make me so much happier :) I had fun writing it! If in the mood, I think it's good enough to make one smile as it did to me. _


End file.
